


【all白】秘密失控9

by hytiaotiaotang_hy



Category: all白
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 11:25:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17548790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hytiaotiaotang_hy/pseuds/hytiaotiaotang_hy
Summary: 欲沐前提的沐白。





	【all白】秘密失控9

9

老白站在办公楼门外小径旁的垃圾桶前，不远处钟楼硕大的钟面上指针正跳到正午十二点的位置。太阳正毒辣，他往侧边挪了挪躲进树荫，食中两指夹着细长的白烟卷，深深呼出了一口烟。

吞云吐雾的他没抽够半根烟，就感觉肩膀被一个人拍了一下。他以为是同导师的虚伪来了，不假思索就埋怨了两句：“你怎么这么慢？快拿钥匙出来，我要进去吹空调！”

身后传来一声轻笑，很明显不是虚伪的声音。老白连忙转头，正撞上一双笑眯眯的眼睛。沐木背着一个卡其色的挎包，同色的短发打理得整整齐齐，梳起的额发显得整个人格外精神。老白万万没想到自己会碰上他，顿时浑身不自在。昨晚和今早的记忆一股脑涌上心头，有种被当场捉奸的心虚感。

他顾左右而言他：“哈哈，哈哈，好巧啊！”

沐木偏头看了看他，杏状的眼睛眨了眨，依旧非常礼貌地回答道：“是啊。你要和虚伪一起来找导师？”

“说起他就气。”老白随手把烟头摁灭在垃圾桶盖上，“约好的十一点半，他到现在还不见人影。”

沐木了然地笑了笑：“正好今天轮到我当学生助理，我帮你开门，你进去等吧。”

“真是帮大忙了！”老白连忙点头同意。他跟在沐木背后，看着他从挎包内侧掏出古铜色的大门钥匙来，送进长长的钥匙孔，在一声轻巧的“咔哒”声后，大门洞开。老白随着沐木进了办公楼，见他轻门熟路地掀开墙上的控制器面盖，把空调和排气扇的开关打到了最上面。中央空调立即开始勤勤恳恳地制冷，呼呼的送气声在走廊中回响。老白溜达着找到了自己的导师的办公室，正打算在会客室里坐下来玩会儿手机，就见沐木跟在自己后面也进了会客室。老白一震，看他十分自然地关上门，就有种不祥的预感攫住了他。

“你不用去整理文件什么的？”老白状似镇定地坐在沙发上问道。

沐木进了门径直脱下挎包放在茶几上，拉上窗帘遮去耀眼的阳光。他冲老白笑了笑：“给你倒杯水？”

“不用不用。”老白又是摆手又是摇头，“哪里用得着那么麻烦，你忙你的，我自己等着就行。”

沐木瞧着老白，唇边露出了一个意味难明的微笑。他向来给人温和好相处的感觉，遇上朋友间的争执他通常都扮演和事佬的角色，因而校里校外他的人缘都非常好。在欲为把他追到手之前，沐木可以说是学校里最受欢迎的人，毫不夸张地说，追求他的男孩女孩能绕Z大排一圈。他俩刚确定关系的时候恨不得天天腻在一起，随着时间推移倒没有一开始的如胶似漆了，两个人透出一种老夫老妻的熟稔和似水流长。只有老白一个人知道两个人之间的感情已经出了问题，像平静水面底下翻涌的波涛，隐秘却势不可挡。老白作为其中不安定的分子之一，沉默而冷淡地旁观着海啸的酝酿，却不知自己的袖手旁观并不能持续多久。

“你不热吗？”沐木指了指他高高扣起的衣领，“你看你的汗流的。”

老白心里一震，却要强装淡定地回应道：“我习惯了，假如不把纽扣扣到最高一颗，我反而会不自在呢。”

沐木瞧着他的眼神有些戏谑：“我倒还不知道你有这种怪癖。”

老白干笑了几声，“其实这个怪癖也就是近几个月才形成的——”

“是昨天才形成的吧。”

直直盯着打断了自己的话的沐木，老白有些瞠目结舌。冥冥中好像有一股未知的力量在警告他，沐木什么都知道。

知道自己和恋人的关系早就出现了裂缝，知道他和欲为做的那些不妙的事情，甚至更糟：连头鱼插足自己和瓦不管之间都知道了。想到沐木很有可能以此来威胁他，老白就感觉浑身发冷。瓦不管三个字是他的底线，无论他做了多少背叛他的事情，他从来没想过它们会对瓦不管和自己造成多大的伤害。而如今，好像一桶冰水兜头淋下，把他冷得牙齿发颤，通身僵硬。

抱着最后一点侥幸心理，老白摆出茫然的表情：“你越来越神神叨叨了，什么昨天今天的？”

沐木不自觉间已经靠近了老白，一条腿挤进了他两腿之间，欺身贴近。他样貌确实是生得极为俊俏的，连凑近了看还是一模一样的秀气，丝毫没被距离的缩短削弱。老白闻到了一阵宿醉的酒味，方才不觉，如今若有似无的醺香侵袭鼻尖，令他不自主地皱了皱眉。

会客室的真皮沙发有点过于坚硬，坐久了就会感觉脊椎发酸。老白却坐得笔直，跟竹子似的杵在那里，与沐木僵持着，极为缓慢地动了动手指。

沐木伸出手，勾住他衬衫最上端的领口，轻轻使劲就拉开了。老白立即握住了他的手腕，眼睛直直望住他，漆黑清澈的瞳仁里倒映出沐木抿着嘴唇的模样。

“做了多久？”

老白没料到沐木第一句话会这么直接，看来他确实是把什么都看在眼里了。他捏着沐木手腕的手指颤了颤，骨节发白。

“记不得了。”

沐木低低笑了一声：“欲为很厉害的。”

老白瞅着他，忽然道：“对不起。”

沐木却摇了摇头：“昨晚晾着他，是我的问题。”

老白有点没明白过来现在到底是个什么情况：难道不是沐木捉奸，要把他打一顿吗？结果他倒先向自己道歉了。超乎意料的情况使得老白一时不知怎么回答是好，只能保持沉默。

不知不觉，沐木竟已经贴得极近，几乎到了分享呼吸的地步。他摸了摸老白的领口，俯身，老白没反应过来的时候他已经偏头，口齿和舌尖相配合，把衬衫最顶端的纽扣打开了。

“沐木——”老白有些不确定地松松摁住了他毛茸茸的头顶。

纽扣敞开，露出脖颈至锁骨大片青青紫紫的吻痕。看得出来欲为花了大力气，在白皙的皮肤上留下了数不清的痕迹，几乎找不到一片完好无损的皮肤来。沐木盯着那些斑驳的吻痕看，眼睛一点点眯了起来。

老白试图伸手遮住，沐木则反过来按住他的手腕，抵到了沙发背上，强迫他整个人往后倾倒。随后喉结处一暖，竟被含进了温热的口腔中。

老白的瞳孔猛地缩小了，他断然没想到沐木会以这种方式谴责他。他被半压在沙发上，虽说纤瘦却依旧有几分重量的人伏在他上方对暴露出来的脖颈和锁骨又舔又咬，在原有的吻痕基础上又覆盖了新的一层。老白不知把他推开好还是抱紧好，最后理智告诉他应当勾选第一个选项，然而沐木早已抬起头，小狗似的舔吻着他的嘴角。

“我的技术不比他差，你信不信？”他附在老白耳边，对那里轻轻吹了口气，满意地看着耳廓一点点变得通红。

-tbc


End file.
